vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evillious Chronicles
Mothy, also known as Akuno-P, has created several songs that are connected in such confusing ways that most people have a hard time keeping up with what happens when and where. This series is called the Evillious Chronicles. Mothy has left several clues in the songs telling when they take place. Unfortunately, not all of the clues are in mothy's songs. Mothy has also put clues in the PVs, his CDs, on his blog, on his websites, in the video descriptions, you name it. Basic Chronology (Release Order) As Mothy published new songs it was revealed several series. Although in the beginning it was believed that weren't related, it became evident that the songs were connected in a more complex storyline. The next list shows the different Mothy's series in their release order: Basic Chronology I: Story of Evil #Twiright Prank #Daughter/Servant of Evil #Message of Regret #Daughter of White (before , during and after Daughter/Servant of Evil and Message of Regret. #(Re_birthday?) Main article and detailed information: Story of Evil Basic Chronology II: Clockwork Lullaby Series Clockwork Lullaby itself has no definite placement, and their songs connects with different series in different places. Clockwork Lullaby 2, also known as Miniature Garden Girl, has a definite placement as being before Clockwork Lullaby 4, also called Heartbeat Clocktower. Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Re_birthday) probably happens at the same time as Regret Message, before both of the aforementioned songs. These songs are basically the glue that holds the series together. #Clockwork Lullaby 1 (The Clockwork's Lullaby) #Clockwork Lullaby 2 (Miniature Garden Girl) #(Clockwork Lullaby 3?) (Re_birthday?) #Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) #Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Chrono Story) #Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Capriccio Farce) Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby Basic Chronology III: Seven Deadly Sins Series Madness of Duke Venomania happens first, followed by Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, the Story of Evil, Gift from Princess Sandman, Enbizaka's Tailor Shop, and lastly Judgement of Corruption. Judgement of Corruption happens at the same time as Clockwork Lullaby 2 and happens before Clockwork Lullaby 4. #Lust (Madness of Duke Venomania) - Kamui Gakupo #Gluttony (Repulsive food eater Conchita) - MEIKO #Pride (Story of Evil) - Rin & Len Kagamine #Sloth (Sandman Princess's GIFT) - Hatsune Miku #Envy (Tailor of Enbizaka) - Megurine Luka #Greed (Judgement of Corruption) - KAITO #Clockwork Lullaby 4 and Wrath (???) - GUMI Main article: Seven Deadly Sins Last Basic Chronology: Original Sin Series The very first song in the entire Akuno-P canon is Moonlit Bear, immediately followed by Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Chrono Story. Nothing comes before Moonlit Bear. #moonlit bear #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story (it follows it Madness of Duke Venomania) Main article and detailed information: Original Sin Series Canon Songs Due the ambiguous link between some song, and the out of order publication of the songs, many a fan of mothy has fought over what songs are canon and what songs are not. here's a handy guide to canon songs versus non-canon songs, and the grey area in-between. (NYTL=Not yet translated) Not Canon The following songs are not canon according to current information. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *10-Minute's Love *To Reticent You (seems to be related to 10-Minute's Love) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus *Screws, Clockwork, and Pride Debateably Canon and Unknown The following songs can be considered either canon or non-canon according to personal interpretation. Other songs in this section have simply not been translated. *Welcome to the Forest (instrumental) *Five Minutes Before the Trial (instrumental) *Wendy NYTL *South North Story *Playing with Words (Last line of this song is first line of Clockwork Lullaby) *Full Moon Laboratory (seems to be a sequel or prequel to Playing with Words) *Madam Merry-go-round (Utopia and Shadow Parade mentioned, ties into Red Shoe Parade) *Red Shoe Parade (connection to above song through Shadow Parade) Heavily Hinted to be Canon The following songs are heavily hinted to be canon, but mothy has not given any numbers in the video descriptions (or any video at all). *master of the graveyard (Graveyard Party) *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song (called "Bonus Track" on the Evils Kingdom CD) *The Last Revolver (connects directly to "Pierrot") *Desert's Bluebird (Bluebird found in Lucifenia, a country in established chronology) *1000-year Wiegenlied (The lyrics refer to Shiro no Musume) *Retrospective Musicbox (contains "lu li la" and character MA from Heartbeat Clocktower, is officially canon but has no PV yet) *master of the court (Successor of the court) *Caprishio Farce (to be released on Evils Court CD, is officially canon (called "Clockwork Lullaby 6" on KarenT) but has no PV yet) Confirmed Canon The following are confirmed to be canon. The son *moonlit bear *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night *Chrono Story (called clockwork lullaby 5 on Evils Court CD on Karen-T) *Story of Evil (series) *Seven Deadly Sins (series) *Clockwork Lullaby (series) *5th Pierrot (contains "Hansel" from Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Elluka from Chrono Story) The Chronology in Years At some point in mid-2011, mothy edited his descriptions on some of his videos to include year numbers, all of which follow established chronology. EC, the abbreviation that precedes the numbers, stands for Evillious Chronicles. The songs included in Evils Kingdom follow this order (with some exeptions). Bold numbers/songs are currently only mentioned in the Evillious Chronicles document. Underlined numbers are theoretical placements of ambiguous songs, whether ambiguous in placement or canonicity. The Years 001 moonlit bear 013 Recollective Orgel 014 Abandoned on a Moonit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 Duke Venomania's Madness 325 Repulsive Eater Girl Conchita 491 Twiright Prank 499~ Daughter of White 500 Servant of Evil 500 Daughter of Evil 501 Regret Message 501 Re_birthday 609 Princess Sandman's Gift ~GIFT~ 610 The 5th Pierrot 610 The Last Revolver 842 Enbizaka's Tailor Shop 983 Miniature Garden Girl 983 Judgment of Corruption 990 Heartbeat Clocktower 990 master of the graveyard 990 master of the court Year ??? The following songs had ??? rather than a number. Note that Regret Message should have a set number (about 501) because it has a known placement in the series. It seems that mothy still wants to keep interpretations open at this point as to when it happens. *Re_birthday *Heartbeat Clocktower *Regret Message Characters The thing that probably confuses newcomers to the series the most is that the same vocaloid can play different parts. This is why the witch from Chrono Story (Elluka Clockworker) and the Tailor from Enbizaka (Kayo Sudou) can be around at the same time, despite being the same vocaloid (Luka Megurine). This is also why the twins from the first three songs are not the same as the twins from the Story of Evil. Even though they look the same to us, they are different people. The Official Character List has changed since it was posted according to mothy. Original Sin Trilogy Eve Moonlit *Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku *Other names: Pretentious Mother, The "Witch" *Featured in: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Sin_series#Moonlit_Bear Moonlit Bear *Also mentioned/appears in: Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Excerpt, Chrono Story A woman who lived in the Eldoh's Forest, in middle of the fictional country of Elphegort. She was the responsible of taint the world with the Sins committing the First Crime or Sin in the history. After lost her own kids she began to accumulate an intense grudge which impulsed her to stole the children of other woman and then kill her when she tried to retrieve them. The Evils Kingdom's booklet suggest that she was already tainted with The Seven Deadly Sins when she committed the crime. Finally she received her punishment at hands of her grown up adoptive children when they return to home after being abandoned in the forest. She was burn alive when her daughter pushed her into the fireplace. Her demise caused that the "Original Sin" that she carried was split in seven pieces transforming in The Seven Deadly Sins. Adam Moonlit *Vocaloid: Kaito *Other names: The "Witch's henchmen" *Featured in: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Sin_series#Moonlit_Bear Moonlit Bear *Also mentioned/appears in: Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Excerpt Eve Moonlit's Husband, he was the one who made to back his wife to her sense after stole the twins. Finally he was killed by his foster son. There isn't much about him, although the songs Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Excerpt and Chrono Story suggest that he was quite passive to the caprices of her wife. Gretel *Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin *Other names: The Forbidden Fruit , ??? Abelard (supposition) *Featured in: Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Excerpt *Also mentioned/appears in: Moonlit Bear, Chrono Story The female baby twin kidnapped by Eve Moonlit. When she reached the 14 year old she was abandoned along her brother in the forest. They managed to return to their home with the help of "a little glass bottle" that they fill with the Moon's light for use it as lantern. Back in home she killed her foster mother pushing her into the fireplace. After the division of the "Original Sin", both twins freed the pieces which rose to the sky and spread through the world. Time after she was found by Julia Abelard (Santa) and was incorporated as member of Pere Noel. Hansel/Lemy Abelard *Vocaloid: Kagamine Len *Other names: The Forbidden Fruit, Pierrot (codename in Pere Noel) *Featured in: Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Excerpt, The 5th Pierrot. *Also mentioned/appears in: Moonlit Bear, Chrono Story The male baby twin kidnapped by Eve Moonlit. When he reached the 14 year old he was abandoned along his sister in the forest. They managed to return to their home with the help of "a little glass bottle" that they fill with the Moon's light for use it as lantern. Back in home he killed his foster father believing that was the "Witch's henchman". After the division of the "Original Sin", both twins freed the pieces which rose to the sky and spread through the world. Time after he was found by Julia Abelard (Santa) and was incorporated as member of Pere Noel, with under the codename of Pierrot, the 5th member. Mother/Bear (Meiko) *Vocaloid: Meiko *Other names: The "Bear" *Featured in: Moonlit Bear The woman who was victim of Eve Moonlit's crime. When Eve kidnapped her children she was assassinated near the Eve's house when she tried to retrieve the twins. In her hamper she stored "a little glass bottle", the feeding bottle for her babies. It seems to be the same one used by the twins in Abandoned on a Moonlit Night. Elluka Clockworker *Vocaloid: Megurine Luka *Other names: The sorceress, Iriina Clockworker (fake name in Pere Noel), The Magician (codename in Pere Noel) *Alter-egos: Lukana Octo, Kayo Sudou (Both possessed through the "Body Swap" Technique) *Featured in: Chrono Story *Also mentioned/appears in: Recollective Musicbox?, Princess Sandman's GIFT, The 5th Pierrot, Story of Evil's novel, Desert Blue Bird? An immortal witch and a sort of friend of The Tree of Eldoh. She seems to have some sort of tragic story that cost her everything that she loved but in exchange she received her immortality (Apparently is connected with The "Fire Disaster in Levianta" and the song Recollective Musicbox) The Eldoh's Tree entrust her the task of retrieve Seven Deadly Sins. It's known that she possessed to Lukana Octo and Kayo Sudou, retrieving the Venom Sword and the Kayo's Scissors respectively. Also is known that she was one of the "Three Heroes" and the court's magician in Lucifenia. She also had an apprentice, Guumilia. She sometimes operates under the fake name "MA". Tree of Eldoh *Other names: Thousand-Year Tree *Featured in: Chrono Story *Also mentioned/appears in: Daughter of White, Wooden Girl - 1000-Year Wiegenlied. An ancient sentient tree and the guardian of the Elphegort's Forest. It was the one who untrusted to Luka the task of retrieve the Deadly Sins. Also near it was the place were Clarise found to Michaella (The last one seems to have a strange connection with the Tree, as the song Wooden Girl - 1000-Year Wiegenlied has the Official English tittle: "Spirit of ELD"). Also in front it Elluka chose to Guumillia as her apprentice. Luxuria and Gula *Duke Sateriajis Venomania (Gakupo) *Gumina Glassred (Gumi) (in list below) *Various Women Enchanted by Duke Venomania (multiple vocaloids and UTAUs) **Lukana Octo, Age 20, Tailor. (Luka) (Elluka takes over her body later to take the Venomania Sword) **Mikulia Greonio, Age 18, Peasant. (Miku) **Lolan Eve, Age 32, Dancer. (LOLA) **Mirigigan Adi, Age 28 , Fortune teller. (Miriam) **Hakua Netsuma, Age 22, Unemployed. (Haku) **Sonika Sonic, Age 19, Aristocrat. (Sonika) **Priema Soap, Age 30, Domestic servant. (Prima) **Liluen Tarner, Age 24, Baker. (Lily) **Teto Cetera, Age 31, Soldier. (Teto) **Gumina Glassred, Age 21, Aristocrat. (Gumi) **Meilis Belzenia, Age 22, 3rd Princess of the Bezenia's Empire. (MEIKO) **Mikina Olpria, Age 19, Widow. (Miki) **Ann Lee Sweets, Age 62, Florist. (Sween Ann) **Neru Neru Nerune, Age 19, Spy. (Neru) **Rindo Blume, Age 14, Nun. (Rin) **Yuki Kaina, Age in single digits, Unemployed. (Kaai Yuki) **Josephine Francois, Age in the double digits, Horse. **Yufina Marlon, Age 26, Queen of Marlon. (Yufu Sekka) *Kachess Crim (Kaito) *Vanika Conchita (Meiko) *15th Personal Chef (Kaito) *Butler (Len) *Maid (Rin) Story of Evil *Characters in the Story of Evil *Tree of Eldoh/Thousand-Year Tree (Immortal) Acedia and Pere Noel *Margarita Blankenheim/Princess Sandman (Miku Hatsune) *Caspar (Kaito) *Julia Abelard/Santa (Meiko) *Marquis Blankenheim *Doctor Felix *Blue (Kaito) *Samurai (Gakupo) *Sniper/Guumilia (Gumi) *??? Abelard/Gretel (Rin) (Immortal, but killable) *Lemy Abelard/Hansel/Pierrot (Len) (Immortal, but killable) *Elluka Clockworker/Witch (Luka) (Immortal) (uses fake name, "Iriina Twisted Clockworker") *Sniper's Love/??? (from The Last Revolver) Invidia *Kayo Sudou (Luka) *Unfaithful Lover (Kaito) *Red Kimono Girl (Meiko) *Green Sash Girl (Miku) *Yellow Hairpin Girl (Rin) Recollective Musicbox, Miniature Garden Girl, Avaritia, and Heartbeat Clocktower *Clockworker's Sister (???) *Clockworker's Fiancee/Elluka Clockworker/MA (Luka) *Clockwork Doll/"Daughter"/New Court Master (Miku) (Miku) *Gallerian Marlon/The Collector/Old Master of the Court (Kaito) *General Ausdin *Master of the Hellish Yard (Gumi) *Akujiki Musume's Butler (Len) (also called "Servants", possibly more than one Len) *Akujiki Musume's Maid (Rin) (also called "Girl with a Pretentious Lead Role", possibly more than one Rin) *Master of the Graveyard/Vanika "Akujiki Musume" Conchita (Meiko) *Second Guardian of the Clocktower/GEAR (Kaito) (confirmed by Clockwork Lullaby 6) *The Gardener (Gakupo) (confirmed by Clockwork Lullaby 6) *MA/Elluka Clockworker (Luka) (confirmed by Clockwork Lullaby 6) The Geography This is the Geography of the area (called Evillious). There are six countries and one empire. The Empire, Belzenia, is destroyed before Daughter of Evil and four of the countries still exist by the time of the founding of the USE. *Lucifenia (South of Elphegort) **Home to Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche and Allen Abbadonia. **Houses the Desert Bluebird far in the future. **Independance from Belzenia won in 399. *Elphegort (North of Lucifenia) **In Elphegort, there seems to be a plateau named "Marigold". There is a battle there in EC 611 involving the Freesis Foundation and Pere Noel according to mothy. Gretel is told to meet Julia and Iriina (Elluka) there at the end of Gobanme no Piero. **Home to Margarita Blankenheim. **Home to the Freesis Foundation, who have the Sword of Duke Venomania. It was given to Keel Freesis by Elluka Clockworker during Daughter of Evil. **Houses the 1000-year Tree (aka Tree of Eldoh) and the 1000-year Tree's Forest (aka Forest of the Eldoh Tree). **Capital is named Aceid. *Marlon (Western Island Nation) **Used to be the home of the Marlons. *Asmodin (East of Lucifenia) **In ruins during Daughter of Evil. **Home to Duke Venomania and Guminia Glassred. **Original abode of the Asmodin Company, as lead by Gast Venom. **Won independance from Belzenia in 212. *Belzenia (Empire that once covered most to all of the land, including Lucifenia and Asmodin) **Home to Vanika Conchita. **Destroyed by Lucifenia prior to Daughter of Evil and owned by Lucifenia during Daughter of Evil. *Levianta (North of Elphegort) **Home to Kayo Sudou and Gallerian Marlon. *Union State of Evillious (Levianta, Lucifenia, Elphegort, and Marlon) **Formed in 878. **Home to Gallerian Marlon. The Keywords Mothy gives each of his songs keywords. Reason is unknown why. *10-Minute Love-「走れバスよ、この恋乗せて。」 (“The bus runs, carrying this love.”) *Word Play- 「悪という言葉　はじめて覚えた」 (“When I learned the word Evil”) *Clockwork Lullaby- 「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」 ("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby") *Daughter of Evil- 「オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 (“Oh ho ho ho ho! Now, bow before me!”) *Servant of Evil- 「僕が君を守るから　君はそこで笑っていて」 (“I will protect you, so just be somewhere, smiling”) *Regret Message- 「君が教えてくれた、ひそかな言い伝え」 ("A secret legend that you told me") *Miniature Garden Girl- 「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」 ("Do not need to know the world outside") *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night- 「さあ　母さんと父さんに会いに行こう」 (“Let’s go find our mother and father”) *South North Story- 「ごきげんいかがですか」 (How are you doing?) *Re_birthday- 「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere) *Conchita the Glutton- 「敬い称えよ　われらが偉大なコンチータ」 (“Bow down and worship our great Conchita”) *Moonlit Bear- 「こんな暗い夜には　コワイ熊が出るから」 (“Because on this kind of dark night, a FRIGHTFUL bear comes out”) *Screws, Gears, and Pride- 「普通とは何か　それは正しいことなのか」 (“What is normal, and what is the right thing?”) *Enbizaka's Tailorshop- 「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」 ("But I must persevere with my work") *Daughter of White- 「生きていてごめんなさい」 (“I’m sorry for existing”) *Full Moon Lab- 「満月の夜に始まる実験」 (“On a night of the full moon, the testing begins”) *Last Revolver-「さよなら　愛しい人」 (“Goodbye, my love”) *Heartbeat Clocktower- 「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」 ("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death") *Desert’s Bluebird- 「君と一緒なら　きっと乗り越えられる」 (“As long as we’re together, surely we’ll overcome whatever troubles we face”) *Duke Venomania's Madness- 「踊ろうよ　このハーレムで」 (“Dancing in this harem”) *Twiright Prank- 「私は昼　僕は夜　手をつなげばオレンジの空」 (“I’ll be the day/I’ll be the night/Together we make a beautiful orange sky”) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorous- 「ひとかけらほどのパンが食べたかっただけ」 (“I just wanted to eat a loaf of bread”) *Madame Merry-go-round「ようこそ　愉快な国へ」 (“Welcome to a happy place”) *Red Shoe Parade- 「偉大な正義の　名の元に」 (“In the name of divine justice”) *Chrono Story- 「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」 (“Time is limitless anyway”) *Gift from Princess Sleep-Bringer ~GIFT~- 「あなたの幸せの為に」 (“In order for your happiness") *The Fifth: Pierrot-「そして黒から赤へ」 (“from black to red") *Judgement of Corruption-「地獄の沙汰も金次第」 (“Money gives orders, even in Hell.”) The keywords for the songs without PVs are unknown. If anyone can find the keywords of the following songs, please make sure 100% that they are the keywords and add them. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *master of the graveyard *To Reticent You *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song *1000-year Wiegenlied *Retrospective Musicbox *Wendy *master of the court *Caprishio Farce Lyrics for PV-less songs This is the place to post translated lyrics of the album-exclusive songs. As the translation of said songs are rather difficult to find, hopefully this section can help understanding the context of the songs. Master of the Graveyard From http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/mothy/mastergraveyard.htm Song here : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWBa_t-ksgY If you should be unfortunate enough to find yourself lost in the deserted graveyard, then you must give praise to the woman who holds a cup in her hand. Don't try anything else, just worship her, honor her, and kneel before her. It's all over as soon as you fall into the hands of the creeping dead. Any loser captured will have his limbs plucked from his body, his back slit, his lungs, guts, and heart all yanked away, and in the end, he will be turned into ashes. ... Honor and praise our Master! The evil forest's graveyard is her feeding ground. It's a graveyard of corruption, with a rotten stench hanging in the air. Our Master's name, is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Honor and praise the great Master! In the miniature theater in the center of the graveyard, she was reborn as the queen of the dead. Her name, is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Eat away everything in that world! It shall be a never-ending supper. Now, let's begin the necessary preparations for cooking those poor invaders who happen to have wandered into our territory. Deserted! Cup! Worship! Creeping! Loser! Back! Lungs! Ashes! ... "Ohohoho! Welcome to the Evils Forest. Would you like to be grilled? Maybe stewed?? Or maybe...fufufu. Whatever, just take your time. The end result is the same. I'll eat you to your last bone.♡" This insatiable sin has no end in sight. The forest's graveyard is an entrance to madness. Consumed by her craving, determined to wipe out any enemy in sight, she is the chosen evil, whose name is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Her gardener's ambition proves a brief entertainment: "I'm entrusting my body and my life to you." Soon after, he's also wound up in her stomach. She is a wicked witch, whose name is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Suck and chew down all the spite and malice! It shall be a never-ending nightmare. What has been filling up her cracked glasses, is the dark red blood. Eat away everything in that world! It shall be a never-ending supper. Now, let's begin the necessary preparations for cooking those poor invaders who happen to have wandered into our territory. Suck and chew down all the spite and malice! It shall be a never-ending nightmare. Eventually the end will come, but until that final day, let's keep partying, shall we? Deserted! Cup! Worship! Creeping! Loser! Back! Lungs! Ashes! Me and The Frog's Love Romance From http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/mothy/bokukaeruromance.htm Song here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rawkNc2Z_CE |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |} Recollective Organ Link Song here (unsubbed) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzx3UoCpmtE&feature=related A music box with a distorted golden spring The melody that cannot be played is a love song A music box that disappeared into the shadow of history A jewelry box that cannot be opened. The music box he made Played more beautiful melodies than anyone else's People called him "The Spring User (The Clockworker)" with (full) respect {C}He had a beloved fiancée and a beloved sister He thanked God saying "I'm a fortunate man" {C}For the two girls, with all my love, I'll make a superbly fine music box Hoping for happier days, he poured his heart into the music box. {C}Now the music box will not make music. {C}In this country, a man with the best magic Becomes the king and get everything The candidates chosen as a new ruler are The Clockworker's fiancée and sister {C}They have come to get off the track and hate one another If Magic didn't exist, they could coexist. {C}The worst consequence What he saw was the half-made music box dyed with blood A collapsed girl and a wailing girl He loved both of them, both of them {C}Now the music box will not make music. {C}Where there once was a country there is now ruins. A crazy old man is making something there. When travelers ask what he is making, The old man replies "a music box." {C}But... What can be seen is only garbage, A dirty black box Wiegenlied of 1000 Years *Youtube Broadcast (Short version) *PV-less, full version (unsubbed) Master of The Court Watch the PV-less and un-subtitled video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PeMo7WCRfA&feature=related Wendy Not yet available Cappricchio Farce Watch the PV-less and un-subtitled video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmMa5wTIiLw If anybody knows the translation of the lyrics of the song above, please help complete this section. | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |} Sources *Akuno-P's blog, the heavenly yard *This wiki *The songs *Akuno-P's Albums (and the information included in them) Category:Vocaloid Song Series